Although the prior art contains several examples of covers and the like for long guns, none appear to be directed to more than simply covering the gun or parts thereof as a means of protection during storage, carrying, etc. The present invention departs from the area of simple gun covers and provides an accessory for use by the shooter (hunter, etc.) during firing of the gun, whether for hunting, practice or the like. The accessory is an insulated body that provides warmth, comfort and convenience for the shooter's hand and forearm by means of a first sleeve that receives the shooter's hand and forearm and opens to a second sleeve that enclosed the stock and trigger area of the gun whereby the shooter's enclosed hand has access to the grip and trigger of the gun. The gun sleeve is preferably elongated so as to cover the stock and to extend forwardly of the trigger guard at about the receiver area where it is provided with means forming a snug fit about the proximate portion of the gun, thereby creating an enclosure or pocket to which the arm sleeve leads. In use the hunter may carry the gun with both sleeves in position and his hand on the grip at the forward part of the stock. The rear part of the part of the arm sleeve fits snugly about the shooter's arm, and the interior of the accessory thus forms a chamber from which there is little if any material heat loss. The material of which the accessory is made by be waterproof or nearly so, further enhancing the utility of the accessory. Further, with the preferred design, the accessory does not interfere with the gun sights, and, still further, may be constructed to fit a wide variety of long guns, including bolt-action types.
The foregoing and additional features of the invention will be seen from the ensuing detailed description and accompanying sheets of drawings.